A Very Shocking Vision
by pandorachii
Summary: So, Yeul and Caius were walking, then suddenly *dun dun dunnnnnnn*, Yeul received a vision. What vision? Well, needless to say, this vision was probably the most shocking vision she's ever seen. And yes, this is a cute, happy story. :D - Yeul/Caius fic! :D


Haha, this is my first fanfic so I hope people would read it. This is a one-shot/drabble/or something that just doesn't have multiple chapters. Yeah. THIS IS DEDICATED TO THOSE WHO ALSO LIKE THIS PAIRING.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the people used in this story.

Yeul woke up from her sleep, and viewed the sky. It was already morning. She heard footsteps nearby and assumed it was Caius. It was always Caius. He was always there for her.

"Yeul, you're awake." Caius said. Yeul simply nodded and viewed her surroundings for no reason at all. She simply wanted to enjoy the nature around her.

"Is something the matter, Yeul?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"No, nothing's the matter. I'm fine, Caius." She assures him with a smile.

"Shall we take our leave now, or do you want to rest more?" He asks. He always ensures that Yeul is safe and happy.

Yeul shakes her head and responds. "No, let's go." She says with a happy tone and a smile. And so, they walked off, most likely to continue on their journey.

Far into the travel, Yeul thought about things that would pass time, and forget she would see visions. She'd forget about her soon death. She simply wanted to enjoy what little of a lifetime she has. And in every moment, Caius was there. He always was. She appreciated his company yet realized she'd never thanked him for it, and so, decided to thank him now or she might never get the chance.

"...uhm, Caius?" She muttered his name awkwardly.

"Yes, Yeul?"

"Thank you, for being my Guardian."

"..." He simply gave a nod and they continued on their walking. Yeul was skipping now, trying to forget about all the bad things.

...that 'thank you' was a weird moment for Caius. He'd never been thanked before. And for someone he treasured so dearly to be the first to ever mutter a simple 'thank you'? Oh, dear, that was bliss and awkwardness at the same time! Guess being the 'bad' guy had its perks when good things happen. Caius, although not visible in any demeanour, did in fact, love the girl. See that word over there? Yes. LOVE. The very reason he was so devoted to being her Guardian. He was quite... speechless.

It was not long until Yeul gestured the 'halt' thing in front of him, which surprised Caius.

"Yeul, is something the matter?"

"Caius, I should be asking you that." She tiptoes to reach a level wherein she can see his face clearly.

"...?"

She smiled, turned around, and continued walking happily. She was giggling, much to his surprise.

She turned around again. "Caius, you were red not a moment ago." And she giggles more.

Wishing to change the topic, or at least cancel it, he walked to their destination, ignoring Yeul's witty observances. He didn't want to, really, he was just... embarrassed. Although that couldn't exactly match the time when he let Yeul put flowers in his hair. Yeul was still a child then. Ahh, such memories he wanted to forget.

Not too long after those awfully awkward scenes, he felt Yeul stop walking. He looked at her and knew she was having a vision. Damn, he was terrified of what might happen next! She might die again, and he would have to carry her lifeless body in sorrow. He didn't want her to die.

He grabbed her shoulders while she was having her sudden vision. "Yeul..."

And Yeul closed her eyes.

_Yeul's vision:_

_Smiling faces, everyone was in beautiful clothes. The women were wearing beautiful white gowns, others a pale color, almost white. The men were in suits, bow ties, and the like. Flower petals floated in the air._

_And everyone was smiling, even Noel, and Serah and Snow, and everyone else._

"Everyone's smiling..."

_Noel's cheering really loudly, yet she didn't know why. In fact, all of them were cheering, but Noel had gained Yeul's attention for he was the one who cheered the loudest. Why were they cheering, though? Is there an occasion?_

_Suddenly, she saw a brief image of a beautiful white gown walking down a red aisle. With her, was a man with familiar violet hair in a stunning white suit._

_A marriage, perhaps?_

"...m-marriage?"

"_Do you, Caius Ballad, take Yeul as your lawfully wedded wife?" And the image was clear. So clear, it frightened Yeul._

She awoke from her trance and opened her eyes widely, completely in shock.

"Yeul?"

She lost balance, still in complete shock. She was sure she was going to fall, but didn't try to avoid it nonetheless. She shut down the world.

"Yeul!" Caius caught her just in time, kneeling, holding her _bridal style._

She awoke once more from spacing out in shock, and found the face she didn't want to see at the moment.

That's right, her face was just inches away from Caius', and she stared at his face a few moments before realizing what position she was in. She turned red, flushed, in fact, and automatically rolled off his arms, blushing madly.

"Yeul, are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, let's go." She replied. She walked in front of him to avoid having to see Caius, the man who in the future, would be wed to her.

Now, since that vision, she'd been so alarmed of his caring gestures and she even blushes madly sometimes, thinking that if Caius didn't know what she saw, everything would be fine.

But, oblivious Yeul forgot of the perks of being the Guardian of a seeress. Along with having the power to protect Yeul, he sees her visions. And oblivious Yeul didn't know he smiled after that vision.

He's pretending he doesn't know of it.

Yes, Caius Ballad **did** see that vision.

**End.**


End file.
